


Date Night

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Jemma comes over for dinner at Hunter's for the first time.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Series: 2020 Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, “Watch me”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Hunter had cleaned his apartment from top to bottom, even cleaning the shower and the toilet thoroughly, which was not to say that he was a slob normally. It was just that it was the first time Jemma would be spending the night, or at least that they had planned. They’d certainly stumbled into his bedroom in the dark and spent the night wrapped around each other, and then Jemma left after kissing him awake, having to get to the lab early in the morning. But that night was different. She was coming over for dinner, and a movie, and snuggling on the couch, and sleeping in the same bed.

He brought his groceries in and put them away except for what was for dinner, satisfied with the state of the kitchen before he started making the meal. Jemma knocked shortly after, later than she would normally be. He set down his knife, and turned down the burners to low to get the door. As always, even after a full day of work, she was radiant, and Hunter had to take a moment to settle himself.

“Sorry, I’m late,” she said, smiling. “The train was behind today.”

“That’s okay. You’re not late by anyone else’s standards. Come on in.”

He let her inside, unable to look away from her. Even in her work clothes, her hair pulled up in a tight bun, she was absolutely the most beautiful woman he’d ever met.

“I brought wine,” she said, holding up her bag with a bottle neck sticking out the top, “and of course, pajamas. If we’ll be using those.”

He grinned at her, closing the door behind her. 

“I would certainly love to see what Jemma Simmons wears to bed, and then take them off you.”

“Something black and silky,” she teased, setting her bag down and kicking off her shoes onto the mat next to his front door. “What’s for dinner?”

“I’m making fettuccine  alfredo with chicken and broccoli,” Hunter answered.

“Sounds good,” she said. “I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

“I offered to make you dinner.”

“Some men would order take away and say they made it.”

“Well, luckily, you’re dating me, not some men. Mum made sure I knew how to cook, clean, iron, everything traditionally thought to be a woman’s job.”

“I like your mum,” Jemma said.

“She would have liked you, too,” Hunter said. He took the bottle of wine from Jemma and took it to the fridge to chill before dinner.

“You don’t have any siblings, right?” she asked, following.

“Right.”

“And I know you don’t get along with your dad.”

“Also, right.”

“Looks like you’ll have all the meet the family troubles, then.”

“Planning on taking me home to Mum and Dad soon?”

“Depends on how good of a chef you are. Can’t bring home a bad chef. That would be a disgrace.”

He caught her around the waist and brought her in for a kiss. She relaxed into him, the tension of the day, of being Doctor Jemma Simmons, head researcher at Shield Laboratories, melting away. He was already in love with her, he was sure. He didn’t usually fall in love so hard or so fast with anyone, but she wasn’t _anyone_. She was practically perfect, and he had no defenses to her smile.

“Do you want to change before dinner? Be more comfortable?”

“You just want me in my nightie.”

“I didn’t know if you brought sweatpants for in between. You can borrow mine if you want.”

“Can I?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course,” he said. “Come with me.”

He led her into his bedroom, familiar territory for them, and rifled through his dresser to find his favorite pair of sweatpants. There was a part of him that knew he might not get them back, but it would be worth it for the chance to see Jemma in his clothes.

“Do you want a shirt too?”

“Yeah,” she said, bouncing a little.

“Okay,” he said, sorting through for his smallest, softed shirt and handed that over with the pants. “I’ll let you change.”

“You don’t have to,” she said softly.

“What?”

“Watch me,” she said just as soft, reaching up to let her hair down. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders, framing her face, and she held her hand out to him. He took it, and let himself be led over to the bed where she gently pushed him onto the mattress. Her hands went to the buttons on her blouse. “If you want to, of course.”

He nodded excitedly. 

“Let’s get started, then.”

They ended up having to order take away, but it was incredibly worth it. 


End file.
